


Strangler Fig

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Magic, Orgasm Denial, Plant fucking, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: "You don't need to see." And so Bea does not see.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Strangler Fig

"You don't need to see."

The cover felt like leather - probably faux, knowing Chrys. It blocked out every trickle of light. Bea shook her head once, twice, but it refused to budge.

"Enough of that, now." The vine went taut around her waist, pulling her closer to the tree's trunk. "I don't want you hurting yourself." Her hands pinned to the same bark, the only movement she had were in her legs, held just barely off the ground so that her toes could strain and yet never touch the dirt below. "This is just for you to think. You don't need to see, and you don't need to hear." 

Bea jolted as the covers went over her ears, sealing away the sound. She opened her mouth to speak, but she could barely hear her own voice, only the echo in her throat as she tried to say Chrys' name. She was still there, wasn't she? Again she pulled against the thick vines, but they were rough and unmoving. She tried to touch the ground, tried to push forward and away from the tree, but nothing happened. Bea leaned her head back against the tree and stared into the darkness.

She had to be here, Bea told herself. Chrys wouldn't leave her strung up like this for anyone to find. Or she had put them in some other place, somewhere no one could find them. But what if something happened to her? Surely Chrys would consider that and stay with her. Why did she want her to think? What was there to think about? She didn't want to think. She wanted - 

The band of her underwear slipped down with a brief touch. Bea froze in place. Fingers touched her, pressed inside. This was definitely Chrys, she decided. Bea shook her head briefly to try and dislodge the blindfold again but it refused - again. She took in a breath to try and find her scent, try and smell that cider-like smell that Chrys always seemed to exude, but before she could focus enough on it the fingers left her body and pressed into her face. Suddenly met with the cloying smell of her own body, Bea gritted her teeth and shook harder, turned her head, tried to escape the overwhelming wetness. Another hand took over below.

"Chrys," Bea began, but there was no response. She couldn't hear it if there had been. The hand continued thrusting its fingers into her, first three, then two, using deep, jabbing strokes that hurt more than pleasured. "Chrys," she said again, unable to think of a useful continuation. Was this Chrys? They weren't acting like her, weren't touching like her. But who else would start finger-fucking her in the middle of the woods? The vines were still tight and unyielding - Bea had learned by now how much weaker they got the farther away Chrys went. It had to be Chrys.

Then the fingers went to her clit, rubbing sudden circles in a counter-clockwise motion. Bea jerked heavily, straining harder against the binds while her legs jittered below her. She could feel her chest straining to breathe but when she opened her mouth to try and speak, the fingers pressed against her face simply took the opening as a place to jab in. Her mouth filled with her own taste and the sharpness of the nails digging into her tongue - Bea swallowed. It was Chrys. She jerked her hips forward against the fingers and could have sworn she heard her laugh. But the covers were still tight over her ears.

When the blindfold slipped off suddenly, Bea blinked to see in the light again. Chrys was parked across from her, seated beside a bush and eating a handful of something while she enjoyed the show. Her thighs trembled with the desire to finish, but the touching had stopped. Bea felt the hand in her mouth slide free and glanced down at the green and brown vine pulling away from her. She looked down farther, tilting her head to see as the fingers of plant tendrils below withdrew back into the ground, melting into the loam as quickly as they'd come.

She looked across at Chrys again, who smiled and said something. Bea shook at the covers still on her ears - she couldn't hear a word. The tightness around her body slowly shrank away and allowed her to drop onto her feet. She stumbled and grabbed the tree for balance as Chrys' shadow came over her.

"You want the real thing?" she asked as Bea freed her ears. She had no good answer. A "yes" would sound weak; a "no" would sound bratty. It wasn't like she would have let her finish, either way. "That wasn't enough for you, was it?"

"No," she allowed quietly. She could feel the slickness the vines had left behind between her thighs, on her lips. 

She saw the cruel smile bloom on Chrys' lips moments before she spoke. "Nothing ever is for you, is it?"

Her hand felt too good to be real, so much better than the shallow pleasure the vines had given her. Finally being able to see her for sure, know it was her, feel the knick of her nails as she rubbed her quickly - Bea clung to her body, one leg lifted as she jerked into the touch and bit her lip to stay quiet. As if Chrys cared. By the time she stopped touching her, Bea was ready to lunge at her, tackle her to the ground and demand she finish the job, but instead she just held on tighter, whimpering and pressing her face into her shoulder. She felt Chrys' hand toying through her hair. 

"You're so lucky to have me," she cooed. "Aren't you?"

Bea shivered, feeling the vines curling around her foot that was still planted on the ground, teasing at the panties that had fallen down around her ankle. She pressed herself closer into Chrys, blocking off her vision even more, trying to ignore everything else around them and all the sounds and smells and feelings. Her fingers went tight in her sweater as she allowed herself one sense - that of Chrys' fingers cutting through her hair.

"Yes," Bea said quietly. "I am."


End file.
